The present invention relates generally to the field of mapping markup language content to “objects” (that is, a location in memory having a value and typically referenced by an identifier).
XML, which stands for eXtensible Markup Language, is a markup language. Typically, XML documents are machine-readable, and also typically reasonably human-readable. An XML infoset typically includes all the information contained within the XML file including spacing, comments, elements, attributes, and data. While all of the machine-readable information typically remains within elements and element attributes, valid XML may still have comments which can make the files more human-readable. An XML Schema is a way to describe a certain type of XML document. The XML Schema acts as a set of constraints that an XML document can be validated against. The process of validating an XML document against an XML Schema is separate from the XML document being well-formed. A well-formed XML document conforms to all the rules of XML. Typically, well-formed XML documents can be validated against some XML Schema when the XML Schema is specific enough.